Police in Academy
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Teka- teki yang membuat segalanya terungkap/ Discountinue
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T semi M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

RnR Please...

"Ini surat yang kami temukan di tempat kejadian." Seorang pria berambut ungu di pony tail tinggi memberikan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapih kepada Rin.

"Trima kasih sudah membawakannya padaku Kamui-san."

Rin memegang kertas yang terlipat dari Kamui Gakupo selaku teman kerjanya yang kini tengah menangani kasus bunuh diri dari seorang siswa atau lebih tepatnya adalah adik dari Rin. Dia benar- benar tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang, Rin mengijinkan adiknya itu bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki- laki bukan untuk mendapat berita bunuh diri seperti ini. Ya, adiknya di nyatakan bunuh diri karna menjatuhkan diri dari atap sekolah tapi Rin sama sekali tak mempercayai itu. Rin membuka kertas di tangannya lalu membaca satu persatu kata di dalamnya.

' _Haruskah aku mengalah dalam badai ini? Apa jadinya jika aku berhenti mempertahankan apa yang ku miliki?_

 _Di bawah terangnya bulan, warna merah yang keluar akan menjadi bukti akan kebenaran._

 _Masa lalu dan masa depan akan menjadi satu dan saat itu tiba aku akan menyerahkan perasaanya dan perasaanku padamu di bawah pohon saat ia memberikan cintanya padamu."_

Badai? Warna merah? Cinta?

Rinto-adik Rin- memang menyukai teka- teki, tapi mengapa pesan kematiannya pun harus seperti itu? Tak tau kah dia bahwa kakaknya ini tidak terlalu pandai dalam memecahkan teka- teki, tapi yang pasti Rin tahu dari surat itu adalah adiknya tidak bunuh diri. Rin sangat yakin, pasti ada alasan di balik kematian adiknya dan salah satunya adalah pembunuhan.

"Aku akan mencari tahu."

.

.

.

"Kagane Rin. Yoroshiku."

Seluruh murid menatap murid baru di depannya dengan pandangan aneh. Padahal murid itu adalah pria, ya setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan tapi namanya perempuan atau mungkin ini yang dinamakan gender Hideyoshi seperti fandom sebelah. Tapi jika dia perempuan, mana mungkin bisa masuk ke sekolah khusus laki- laki yang cukup ketat itu dan sekali lagi ini hanya pendapat para murid.

"Mulai hari ini Kagane-san akan menjadi bagian kelas juga jadi sensei harap tak ada yang berbuat jail seperti tahun lalu. Mengerti?" Kata Lenka-sensei dengan tegas.

"Ha'i" Jawab seluruh murid dengan malas.

Semua akan di mulai dari sini.

TBC

Yosh! Ini ff yang ku janjikan waktu itu! Settingannya masih dalam sekolah tapi aku mau bungkus dengan misteri dan berbagai kejadian. Jadi kemungkinan Romancenya tidak terlalu terasa tapi kuusahain deh XD. Toh romance bukan keahlianku #jujur.

Disini Rin itu sebagai humm... sebenarnya bukan polisi. Dia agen yang menyamar sebagai polisi dan sekarang dia menyamar jadi murid baru. Eit! Bukan spoiler. Aku hanya gag mau jelasin di ff karna bakal menyita banyak waktu. Ok sekian cuap- cuapku hari ini. Ku harap kalian juga suka cerita ini.

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T semi M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

RnR Please...

' _Haruskah aku mengalah dalam badai ini? Apa jadinya jika aku berhenti mempertahankan apa yang ku miliki?_

 _Di bawah terangnya bulan, warna merah yang keluar akan menjadi bukti akan kebenaran._

 _Masa lalu dan masa depan akan menjadi satu dan saat itu tiba aku akan menyerahkan perasaanya dan perasaanku padamu di bawah pohon saat ia memberikan cintanya padamu.'_

Sungguh, surat kematian sang adik benar- benar membuat Rin pusing tapi bukan hanya dia saja yang pusing karna pemuda di dalam kamar tersebut pun pusing melihat kelakuannya. Sudah setengah jam Rin kelimpungan tidak jelas sendiri di dalam kamar barunya dan teman sekamarnya hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah aneh rekan barunya itu.

Kagamine Len

Nama teman sekamar Rin sekarang. Tenang, dia masih belum tau identitas Rin hanya saja dia tengah bingung dengan tingkah gadis itu saat ini. Apa mungkin dia punya riwayat sakit jiwa? Itu salah satu hal yang terpikir oleh Len tapi tak berani ia ungkapkan, bisa- bisa ia di hajar habis- habisan oleh rekan sekamarnya ini. Semasa bodolah, Len tidak peduli dengan tingkah teman sekamarnya itu, toh yang penting dia tak melakukan hal mengganggu seperti membuang bungkus eskrim sembarangan, meracik hal berbau daun bawah atau lebih parahnya membuat kebun cabai di kamar seperti salah satu temannya. Mengingat kegilaan teman- temannya yang lain, entah mengapa membuat Len merinding.

"Ada apa denganmu Kagamine-san?"

Len menengok ke arah Rin yang menatapnya bingung. "E-etto.. Bu-bukan apa- apa." Kata Len yang di barengi dengan cengiran tidak jelas darinya. "Ah! Hey Kagami. Mengapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini? Bukankah bersekolah di luar negri itu lebih enak di bandingkan disini." Tanya Len.

Kalau boleh jujur itu hanya skenario belaka yang di buat oleh rekan sesama agennya. Ya kira- kira itu yang ingin Rin katakan tapi jika berkata seperti itu maka identitasnya pasti terbongkar.

"Ya, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Intinya sih, aku kesini untuk memenuhi janjiku pada seseorang." Jawab Rin sekenanya tapi toh tidak semua yang ia katakan adalah kebohongan.

"Siapa orang itu? Mungkin saja aku mengenalnya." Kata Len.

"Namanya... E-Etto... Aku tak ingat tapi ia memberikan sebuah surat padaku agar dapat menemukannya di sekolah ini."

"Surat? Boleh aku melihatnya?" Tanya Len yang langsung di berikan respon pemberian surat oleh Rin.

Sebenarnya Rin tak yakin dengan omongan asal yang ia buat tadi dapat di percayai oleh Len tapi melihat repon Len, Rin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa IQ pemuda itu terlampau rendah lagipula siapa sih yang meninggalkan surat tidak jelas untuk menemukan teman. Tapi ambil sisi baiknya karna dengan IQ rendah milik teman sekamarnya itu, setidaknya Rin bisa mencuri sedikit informasi tentang sekolah ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau tau sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan penggambaran yang dia maksud tapi jika tentang pohon masa lalu." Kata Len.

Bingo! Dapat informasi!

"Benarkah! Jadi bisa kau antarkan aku kesana sekarang?!"

Len menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk saat melihat respon cepat Rin. "Ya, sebenarnya bisa tapi apa kau lupa peraturan malam di asrama yang mengatakan seluruh murid tidak boleh keluar kamar setelah pukul 10 malam?" Tanya Len yang membuat Rin bergerak mengambil handphone dan melihat jam yang tertera disana.

10.12

"Ck!"

"Sudahlah, masih ada hari esok. Aku akan mengantarmu saat jam istirahat siang nanti jadi lebih baik kau istirahat." Len menarik selimut miliknya lalu menjatuhkan diri sebelum menutup mata.

Besok? Apa secepat ini teka- teki sang adik selesai? Terserahlah toh mau cepat atau lambat yang pasti semua sudah terungkap. Atau mungkin belum?

.

.

.

"Ini pohon yang ku katakan kemarin. Katanya, jika kita berdiri di pohon ini dengan pikiran tenang dalam waktu setengah jam maka sesuatu yang penting dari masa lalu kita akan datang dalam waktu dekat."

Tanpa memperdulikan penjelasan Len, Rin terus menatap pohon di hadapannya dengan serius. Apa ini yang adiknya maksud? Jika benar maka ada sesuatu yang terpendam pada tanah di bawahnya bukan? Tapi pohon ini hanya menyangkut tentang masa lalu, bukan masa depan tapi jika tidak di coba, tidak akan tau. Rin mengeratkan genggamannya sebelum berjongkok dan mengais tanah dengan tangannya yang membuat Len terkejut dan kebingungan dengan aksi aneh teman sekamarnya. 

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan itu!"

Len menarik tangan Rin yang mulai berdarah karna tanah yang keras di bawahnya menyebabkan kuku gadis itu berdarah namun reaksi Rin berbeda, Ia menepis tangan Len dan kembali melanjutkan pencariannya pada tanah di bawah. "Apa kau sudah gila?!" Tanya Len dengan kasar tapi sepertinya Rin tidak perduli dengan perkataan Len.

1 meter Rin menggali namun tetap tak menemukan apa pun di dalam tanah tersebut. "Tak ada." Kata Rin seraya mengusap peluh pada dahinya. Sekarang dia ragu, apa pohon ini yang di maksud sang adik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Len.

"..."

Len menghela nafas melihat Rin yang terdiam. "Jika kau mencari informasi seseorang, mengapa tidak melihat file data siswa saja?" usul Len.

File data siswa? Benar juga. Mengapa dia tidak kepikiran sejak awal, disana pasti ada sedikit petunjuk. "Hey Kagamine. Bisa kau antarkan aku kesana?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?!" Rin berbalik dan menatap Len dengan kesal. Bukankah pemuda itu yang mengusulkan? Lalu kenapa dia yang tidak mau membantu?

"Ruangan itu terkunci dan hanya siswa tertentu saja yang boleh memasukinya. Salah satunya Osis." Jawab Len dengan santai, toh dia merasa mengatakan kebenaran.

"Arrrgghh! Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi?!"

"Jangan menyalahkanku! Lagi pula kau sendiri tidak bertanya sejak awal!"

Memang benar apa yang di katakan Len, dia tidak bertanya apa pun selain pohon itu padanya dan jelas ini pasti kesalahannya tapi ingat peraturan pertama di muka bumi ini yaitu, perempuan selalu benar jadi itu bukan kesalahan mutlak kan? Ya kan. Tapi kalau di pikir baik- baik sekarang dia bukanlah 'perempuan' jadi apa peraturan itu mutlak untuk dirinya atau tidak? Sudahlah yang jelas kesalahan ini karna sang adik yang meninggal dengan meninggalkan teka- teki membingungkan untuk Rin.

"Aku akan kembali ke asrama." Rin berjalan dengan kesal melewati Len yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Jujur saja ya. Kau itu seperti perempuan yang sedang menstruasi atau bisa di bilang menyebalkan."

"Urusai!"

TBC

Halo semua... sorry ya ngaret banget aku lanjutinnya.. alasannya banyak kerjaan aku XD. Ya alasan klasik tapi ini serius, dan rasanya palaku akan pecah. Oh ya, untuk chapter 1 ini aku mau bertanya pada kalian. Bentuk crita kali ini mau bagaimana? Di bikin gag terlalu tegang kaya chapter ini atau di bikin kaya cerita "Promise" yang ketegangannya bikin pusing XD.

Terima kasih sudah menunggu ff abal ini.

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T semi M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

RnR Please...

Uap- uap panas yang mengebul dari bathtub membuat perasaan nyaman terlebih setelah bekerja keras seharian. Rin menghela nafas nyaman saat seluruh tubuhnya sukses masuk pada bathtub berisi air hangat itu, ia berharap meski hanya sebentar biarlah ketenangan saat ini terus berlalu meski sesaat. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak merasakan senyaman ini setelah menjadi seorang agen rahasia terlebih pekerjaanya bertambah dengan berpura- pura menjadi polisi lalu sekarang anak sekolahan terlebih sekolah pria. Sepertinya tak ada kata nyaman dalam kamus hidupnya. Rin mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu memperhatikan seluruh kuku tangan miliknya yang kini telah rusak karna kebodohan dirinya menggali tanah tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sepertinya akan lama membuatnya indah seperti semula." Rin menghela nafas atas kebodohannya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Suara pintu yang di ketuk dari luar kamar mandi membuat Rin terkejut dan langsung memasukan tubuhnya hingga mulut ke dalam bathtub tersebut. Meskipun statusnya sekarang adalah seorang laki- laki tapi pada dasarnya dia hanya gadis biasa jadi waspada itu tak jadi masalah terlebih jika identitasnya tak mau terbongkar cepat.

"Hoi Kagami. Aku mau keluar sebentar, kau mau titip sesuatu atau tidak?" Tanya orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi alias Len.

Rin berdehem pelan untuk menyesuaikan suaranya agar tidak terlalu keciri jika ia perempuan. "Belikan aku _Coffee Latte_ , pakai uangmu dulu."

Terdengar suara hela nafas dari luar. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Langkah kaki yang menjauh kini membuat Rin bernafas lega.

Beberapa menit Rin menunggu hingga benar- benar keadaan kosong, akhirnya ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk menutupi tubuh juga rambutnya. Sungguh, detik- detik menegangkan bagi dirinya tapi sekarang sudah bisa tenang. Rin membuka jendela kamarnya dengan santai lalu berdiri menatap ke halaman asrama yang terbuka seraya bersenandung kecil, lagi pula siapa malam- malam mau mengintip salah satu asrama pria dari kamar kecuali jika dia gay itu berbeda pembahasannya.

Kalau di ingat- ingat kembali tentang mengapa Rin bisa bebas dari tugas seorang agen lalu berpura- pura menjadi seorang murid terbilang terlalu gampang sepertinya pernyataan seperti itu harus di tendang jauh- jauh karena dia ke tempat ini bukan hanya memecahkan kasus sang adik tapi juga ada tugas tambahan. Sekolah asrama tak selamanya selalu aman dalam artian luar dalam begitu pula dengan sekolah yang Rin naungi ini. Di sekolah ini memang begitu banyak prestasi yang di peroleh oleh sekolah tapi di balik itu banyak tindak kriminal yang belum terpecahkan karna sekolah menutupinya untuk menjaga reputasi dan disinilah ia di tugaskan untuk mengungkap semuanya bersamaan dengan surat kematian sang adik.

"Setelah misi ini berakhir, aku ingin mengambil libur panjang!"

Bolehkan mendapat imbalan yang setimpal dengan perkerjaannya sekarang?

"Ngg?"

Kini kedua mata Rin tertuju pada seorang siswa yang berada di halaman sekolah, memang bukan hal aneh para murid masih berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah meski sudah lewat jam malam yang sudah di tetapkan toh Len saja tadi melakukannya, tapi tingkah aneh murid itu membuat Rin tak bisa berfokus ke hal lain. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu aneh bagi sebagian orang untuk mengendap- ngendap seperti itu, mungkin dia takut ketahuan guru tapi yang Rin lihat bukan caranya mengendap- endap tapi benda yang ada di dalam saku celananya itu. Itu adalah sebuah pisau. Untuk apa seorang murid membawa pisau malam- malam seperti ini? Memotong buah? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Mau kemana dia?" Rin terus memperhatikan pemuda di luar hingga ia berbelok ke bagian belakang gedung. "Sial! Aku harus menemukannya!"

Dengan cepat Rin melempar handuk yang ia pakai sebelum membuka lemari dan memilih pakaian secara acak lalu memakainya dengan terburu- buru dan setelah sepasang sandal Rin sematkan di kakinya, ia pun berlari keluar gedung asrama dan menuju ke tempat pemuda tadi berjalan hingga kakinya mulai memperlambat tempo lari saat pandangannya menangkap sosok pemuda tadi yang kini tengah berdiri bersama dengan beberapa siswa lain halaman blakang sekolah. Mata Rin kini bergulir mencari tempat yang pas untuk bersembunyi sampai semak- semak yang tak jauh darinya lah yang menjadi sasarannya lalu ia pun segera berlari untuk bersmbunyi disana.

Sejujurnya dengan jarak seperti itu Rin tak dapat mendengar yang mereka bicarakan dengan jelas tapi dengan tampilan dan senjata yang mereka bawa saat ini, ia yakin bukan rencana bermain barbie yang mereka bicarakan dan Rin yakin hal itu. Jika ada yang mau tau apa saja yang mereka bawa, dengan senang hati saya sebagai author akan memberitahu dan ini adalah sekiranya yang dapat Rin lihat yaitu, pisau, gunting, cutter, beberapa pemukul bisbol, sebuah botol yang entah berisi cairan apa.

"Apa yang mau mereka lakukan?" Gumam Rin dengan pelan agar mereka semua tak mendengarnya.

Murid- murid itu mulai bergerak membuat Rin tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan mereka. Disana, di balik salah satu semak- semak yang ada di halaman belakang Rin melihat salah satu dari mereka membuka sebuah papan berukuran setengah meter yang menyembunyikan lubang besar pada pagar pembatas asrama dan lubang itu sepertinya cukup untuk di masuki para siswa karna buktinya mereka semua masuk kedalam sana.

"Itukah jalan mereka untuk kabur?"

Tap!

Sebuah tepukan pada pundak membuat Rin terkejut. Apakah itu salah satu siswa tadi? Pikirnya, ia pun memutar tubuhnya perlahan hingga seseorang yang menepuknya itu dapat ia lihat dan semua fikiran tentang siswa tadi hilang karena.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Len selaku orang yang menepuk Rin dan hampir membuat gadis itu mengidap penyakt jantung.

"Kau benar- benar membuatku jantungan bodoh!" Rin memukul lengan Len dengan kencang karna kesal.

"Ouch! Memangnya apa salahku?! Aku hanya memanggilmu." Jawab Len. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan protes dari Len, Rin pun bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan ke arah lubang tempat para siswa itu pergi.

"Hey! Kau dengar tidak?!" Kata Len kesal seraya mengikuti Rin.

"Iya- iya aku mendengarmu." Jawab Rin dengan malas seraya memperhatikan lubang itu. "Ku tutup dengan apa ya enaknya?" gumam Rin.

"Kalau tidak salah, masih ada semen dan pasir yang tersisa di dekat sekolah." Kata Len menanggapi.

Rin menatap Len yang menyarankan hal bagus saat ini. "Ternyata otakmu bagus juga anak muda." Kata Rin yang membuat Len kesal.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh huh?!"

"Tidak, sebaliknya aku berpikir kau itu idiot sebelumnya." Kata Rin yang membuat Len bertambah kesal. "Lagi pula sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Rin.

"Bukankah aku yang harus menanyakan hal seperti itu padamu?" Kata Len seraya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini saat jam malam?" tanya Len.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya tengah memperhatikan tikus- tikus kecil yang berkeliaran dan kabur lewat lubang ini."

"Hmm?"

"Dan ku pastikan besok mereka takkan bisa kembali ke asrama ini."

TBC

Huaaa... lagi- lagi ngaret... maaf banget semua... habis aku kehilangan ide cerita... sekali lagi aku minta maaf...

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


End file.
